disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost River Rapids
Lost River Rapids is a river rapids ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom Ride Summary Queue The queue winds through temples and shops, passing by ancient, decaying statues, shrines, overgrown ruins, and lush landscapes, ending in the rafting offices for "Lost River Rapids Expeditions." In keeping with the theme against illegal logging, chainsaws can be heard in the forest near the queue. Inside the rafting offices, visitors pass a television screen on which the proprietor of “Lost River Rapids Expeditions” explains their company's mission: to show visitors the natural beauty of the area and demonstrate that there are non-destructive ways to bring revenue to their village. Just before reaching the loading area, a radio transmission warns that illegal loggers have moved dangerously close to the river. Ride Moving into the brightly colored wooden pagoda, decorated with Tibetan prayer flags, riders are loaded from a rotating platform into 12-person rafts. The rafts have names such as “Kathmandoozy”, “Himalayan Hummer”, “Manaslu Slammer”, and “Sherpa Surfer”. As the rafts leave the dock, riders begin their adventure on the Chakranadi River, first ascending a 90-foot lift hill through jasmine and ginger scented mist. Once at the top, the raft floats through the path of gushing geysers, past a waterfall and rock formation that forms the face of a tiger, and on through a dense tropical jungle where countless animal and bird calls can be heard. The water becomes choppier, and riders hear the sound of chainsaws and the smell of smoke. Around the bend, the lush vegetation gives way to charred tree stumps, and a fully loaded logging truck, which has slid perilously into the river, tries in vain to drive itself out. Moving further into a gargantuan pile of charred tree trunks, the raft passes through a flaming bridge of felled wood and then plummets down a 30-foot slide, soaking everyone in the resulting waves. Careening down the rapids, the raft passes waterfalls cascading down a granite rock face, before spinning and bumping its way along the whitewater. Passing through a cave, riders are dampened further by dripping water, and by statues of water-carriers which spray water jets. The raft returns to the loading pagoda and riders disembark. Lost River Rampage Lost River Rampage is a Halloween overlay running from September 20th to November 1st. Queue The queue is similar to the normal queue, except decorated with Halloween decorations and spooky music. Ride The ride uses the same track as the regular ride, but the rapids are much more intense. There are strobe lights and fog machines placed around the sets, and there are many pyrotechnics and fire effects used. Snow Rapids Snow Rapids is the Christmas overlay of the ride open from November 20th to Janurary 21st Queue The queue is decorted with snow and Christmas decorations as well as some seasonal music. Ride The entire sets are deocrated with snow and there are snow machines at every coner. Polar bear animatronics can be seen. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt * Time: 7 minutes * Fastpass and Single Rider available